The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines and, more particularly, to a flow inducer for gas turbines.
Gas turbine engines typically include a number of subsystems, such as compression systems, combustion systems, power turbine systems, and cooling systems. Each subsystem may be helpful in increasing the power output and/or efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Increasing the dimensions of a subsystem, for example, may increase the power output and/or efficiency of that subsystem, and the gas turbine engine as a whole. In certain applications, however, there may be restrictions on the dimensions of the total footprint of the gas turbine. These dimensional restrictions may include the longitudinal length of the gas turbine. As a result of such dimensional restrictions, it may be difficult to increase the power output and/or efficiency of any particular subsystem, much less the entire gas turbine engine.